


Becoming

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

She apologised, damn Slayer! Xander had accused Buffy—and he was jealous of Angel—and although his point was not unreasonable, all you heard was his tone of voice. The force of your reaction surprised you, even after your blindness about the ghost, the sick feeling as you stood at her grave, and the white-cold shock that drowned you when you saw her body.

Now Buffy was gone, too. It wasn't all bad because it gave you a purpose, something you might achieve, and couldn't fail. But Willow's optimism chilled you, because you knew that happy people do not run.


End file.
